Never Ending Family
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: The Cullen's come to a family friend for a wedding and are surprised to see people they thought where dead. Including Bella and Charlie. But what is different about Bella?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

The Cullen's come to a family friend for a wedding and are surprised to see people they thought where dead. Including Bella and Charlie. But what is different about Bella?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella had a large family after the Cullen's left she never told them she had 17 siblings and she was a sextuplet.

It had been 20 years since she last saw the Cullen's and she had found Edward's note with her birthday presents. She knew he lied in the forest so she hoped he would find her soon.

She couldn't go find him because she had children with Edward. She had 13 children with Edward.

They were:

Edward Jacob Peter Swan-Cullen

Renesmee Carlie Sulpicia Swan-Cullen

Jazem Jason Marcus Swan-Cullen

Jemmalie Anna Athenodora Swan-Cullen

Samuel John Aro Swan-Cullen

Anthony Gaius Caius Swan-Cullen

Esma Charlotte Angela Swan-Cullen

Lillian Alice Luna Swan-Cullen

William Quil Geoffrey Swan-Cullen

Harry Damion Luka Swan-Cullen

Julia Susan Amelia Swan-Cullen

Embla Bluebella Suzette Swan-Cullen

And Elizabeth Didyme Helen Swan-Cullen

They all had powers and looked the combination of their parents. Bella had found out she was related to several vampires. Caius and Athenodora from her Fathers, fathers side, Aro and Sulpicia Volturi from Charlie's Mothers, Mothers side, then her Great Grandparent Peter Whitlock and her Step Great Grandmother Charlotte Whitlock. From her mother she was related to Marcus and Didyme Volturi.

All her family where vampires or half-vampires. Her father was changed sometime after her and so was Phil. Phil had Renee pregnant and she gave birth to three half-vampires and was changed. They were Ethan Philip Dwyer, Sandra Didyme Dwyer, and Amelia Renee Dwyer.

Her full siblings where:

Jason Charles Swan who was 26 when he was turned.

Matthew Harold Swan who was 25 when he was turned

Andrew Daniel Swan who was 24 when he was turned.

Zoey Renee Swan who was 23 when she was turned.

Nicholas Marcus Swan who was 22 when he was turned.

Geoffrey Luke and Luka David Swan who were 21 when they were turned.

Damion Peter and Susan Ryan Swan who were 20 when they were turned.

Sirius Ryan Swan who was turned at 19.

Then Bella's Sextuplets siblings, Lunabella, Arabella, Rosabella, Bluebella and Mirabella.

Then her last full sibling Eden Charlotte Swan who was 17.

All of them were vampires now with mates. All her sisters had children before they were turned so she had nieces and nephews.

Bella's friends from school were also turned as Victoria had gotten the boys and changed them for revenge. There was Angela and Ben and their 3 children, Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley and their 3 children, Tyler Crowley was with Arabella Swan with their 3 children, Eric Yorkie was with Rosabella and their 2 children, Mirabella was married to Santiago Volturi and they had 5 children. Matthew was married to Renata Volturi, Andrew was married to Gianna Volturi and had 3 children, Zoey Swan married Felix Volturi and had 2 children, Susan Swan married Joh Dixon and had two daughters, Bluebella Swan married Demetri Swan and had 3 children and Eden Swan married Alec Volturi and had two children.

Charlie had been badly injured in a car crash cursed by Victoria and Bella's friends the Vampire Dixon family changed him and he meet a woman who was his mate who was Louise Cullen.

Their coven or family as they liked to be called continued to grown some where shape-shifters and the rest vampires and Bella couldn't believe it when she met Emmett's siblings the McCarty's, Rosalie sisters and brother, Edward's sisters and brother, Alice's brothers, and Jaspers sisters and brothers.

Nearly all of them had mated. Including her children. EJ her son was dating Isadora Cheney, Renesmee had been imprinted on by Jacob Black, Bella's best friend, Jazem was imprinted on by Leah Clearwater, Jemmalie was imprinted on by Seth Clearwater, Samuel was with Jane Volturi, Anthony was with Carlotta Newton, Esma was with Matthew Newton, Lillian was with Embry Call, Julia was with Brady Fuller, Embla was with a man called Benjy Taylor and Elizabeth was with Colin Littlesea.

William and Harry didn't have anyone else yet.

Now Jason her brother and Alexandra were getting married finally it has taken them long enough. But Bella didn't know what Alexandra had planned…

* * *

 _Cullen's_

* * *

It had been 20 years since the Cullen's left Bella. They went back one year after they left her only to find out she had died by a drunk driver and the same with her father. And several of the local students of Forks where killed in an attack. They all felt guilty and wondered if they had been there maybe they could have saved them.

Edward had been inconsolable and had tried to go to Italy but Alice had stopped him saying they couldn't loss another member of their family. It was enough for Edward not to try again but he was dead inside.

Esme had cried and cried after losing her daughter and she also felt guilty if only she fought to stay with Bella then all those people would have been alive. Carlisle felt the same way. All those young lives and Chief Swan's life where gone.

Emmett had smashed a lot off things learning about Bella's death. He felt he failed her like he failed his siblings by never going back. If only he thought to stay with Bella.

Rosalie had been surprised to find she had missed Bella and realised how cruel she had been. She realised too late she had failed another sibling.

Alice had a lot of guilt after all she didn't look for Bella or Forks after they left and didn't see all those deaths. If only she had gone against Edward and looked this wouldn't have happened.

Jasper was having a hard time dealing with all the emotions of his family and of his own. He was guilty of driving them all away from Bella and he just couldn't believe his lack of control have coursed so much damage.

Suddenly his phone goes off.

"Hello?" Jasper asks

"HI JASPER IT IS ME ALEXANDRA!" Alexandra yells

"Hi Alex. Why have you called?" Jasper asks

"I am getting married! And my fiancée is in need of another 3 groomsmen will you, Emmett and Edward come and be them? I want Alice and Rosalie as bridesmaids. I know I haven't met them but I am sure we will get on great! Please", Alexandra begs

The other Cullen's looked curious why would this woman have someone she doesn't know as bridesmaids and groomsmen.

"Why would you want us? I have heard about you but why me? Or Rosalie since we haven't actually meet?" Alice asks

"I just know we will get on great! Same with Edward and Emmett with my fiancée and Jasper will be definably be a welcome addition", Alexandra says

"Do you have a maid of honour?" Alice asks

"Yes of course! I have a maid of honour and a matron of honour. And my fiancée has a High Best Man and a Best Man", Alexandra replies, "I will have 22 bridesmaids and my fiancée will have 22 groomsmen if you agree!"

"Are you sure we will be welcome?" Jasper asks

"Yes. Please, please come! You will have a great time", Alexandra replies

Jasper looks at Carlisle who nods they will go they needed to move on with their lives.

"We will come", Jasper says

Alexandra squeals, "Thank you. We are in Montana at the moment are address is…"

"We will be there in 2 days", Jasper says

"Good. See you then!" Alexandra says

"I am not coming", Edward says

"We all will be going Edward. I think we need this", Carlisle says

Edward goes up and slams his door.

"Pack everyone we leave in 3 hours", Carlisle says with a sigh

Jasper was glad to finally feel some happy emotions from his family. Hopefully his friend Alexandra would be what they needed.

He just didn't know what surprises where in store for them…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
